Somewhere Out There
by KitsuShel
Summary: Raising her son alone, Bella wishes for his father to be a part of his life, but what will happen to their family when he finally returns?
1. Chapter 1

This was an entry in TwiNetwork's Third Iron Pen Twilight Challenge. You were given 30 minutes (plus 15 to strategize) and a secret ingredient in order to write a One Shot. The secret ingredient this time around was to use a ranch as the setting. This what my plot bunnies produced. =)

* * *

><p><strong>"Somewhere Out There"<strong>

.  
>~O.o.O~<p>

_And e__ven __though __I __know __how __very __far __apart __we __are__  
><em>_It __helps __to __think __we __might __be __wishing __on __the __same __bright __star_

_And __when __the __night __wind __starts __to __sing __a __lonesome __lullaby__  
><em>_It __helps __to __think __we__'__re __sleeping __underneath __the __same __big __sky_

_Somewhere __out __there, __if __love __can __see __us __through__  
><em>_Then __we__'__ll __be __together, __somewhere __out __there__  
><em>_Out __where __dreams __come __true_

~O.o.O~  
>.<p>

Eyes closed, I felt the cool breeze caress against my skin. I inhaled deeply, the smell of the Montana countryside night air filling my lungs.. As I let the breath out of my chest, I gazed out to the snow-capped mountains that were on the horizon, the sun setting the sky ablaze as it slowly sunk from view.

I couldn't help but wonder if he was out there, gazing upon the same sky and wishing on the same bright stars. I wondered if he ever thought of me. Three years had passed since Edward Cullen left town, moving onto bigger and better things. Only once in those years had a letter crossed my threshold, apologizing for leaving the way he did- that he needed to find out who he was without being tied down. With each day, week, month that passed, my hope dwindled and my heart ached more and more. He'd been my first love and the one person I thought I could always count on, but he dashed all of that.

Were it not for Masen, I think I would have surely given into despair. As if hearing his mother's thoughts, my son's voice called out for 'Mama.' Mustering a bright smile that only he could bring about these days, I turned and made my way back into the candlelit room. His aunt Alice held him in her arms as she entered my opened doorway.

"Evening, Bella," she greeted quietly, a soft smile upon her face.

"Hey, Allie. He wasn't too much trouble this afternoon, was he?"

She sat his in his playpen across the room and laughed. "No, he was an absolute doll. Mom and Dad want to take us all into town for dinner tomorrow, is that okay with you? It's be nice to have someone else make dinner for once."

I nodded, smiling. I could never say no to any member of the Cullen family. They'd taken me in when I turned up on the doorstep of the Circle C Ranch, heartbroken, pregnant and alone. Not once did they question Masen's paternity, especially as the boy grew into a mini-replica of their son.

His bright green eyes lit up and he reached for me with his chubby arms. Laughing, I picked him and twirled around the room, my soul lifting with every giggle that escaped his lips. At times, I'd feel guilty that he'd never met his father, but Edward chose his path. He'd also made sure that he was untraceable. His parents, Esme and Carlisle spent months trying to track him down, but he was completely off the grid and no one had heard from him.

Plopping down on the bed, my little boy clutched me tightly, his breath evening out and quickly turning into soft snores. I rubbed his back lightly, in a comforting manner as I felt the bed dip with Alice's weight. She gazed down on with loving, sympathetic eyes.

"He doesn't know what he's missing," she murmured, touching my hand gently.

I tried to give her a comforting smile, but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace.

"It's his loss, Alice, not ours. We're fine without him," I replied, unconvincingly.

She sighed and rose to her feet. "I understand, Bells, but I think there's something more to it. I'm sure we'll find out one day. I'll see you at breakfast."

.  
>~O.o.O~<br>.

The next morning dawned bright and early, with Masen and I gathering eggs before the sun had even fully risen. Well, I was picking the eggs while Masen chased around the poor hens.

"Come on, Mase, cut it out."

He stopped and looked up at me with his wide green eyes and smiled. "Sowwy, Mama."

I shook my head, biting back a smile and reached for his hand, which he latched onto enthusiastically. This had been our morning routine for the past year. Before he'd been able to walk, Masen sat in his high chair in the kitchen with Esme as I went about performing chores. She'd told me time and time again that it wasn't necessary, but I felt the need to pull my weight, so I helped out on the ranch wherever I could.

We strolled, hand-in-hand, up to the main house and I noticed an unfamiliar black pick up truck parked next to my red one. Figuring that if it'd been something important, Alice would've let me know, I thought nothing of it. The 12,000 plus acres of the the Circle C had been converted from a working farm into a Dude Ranch little over five years ago, so new faces around the ranch wasn't anything new.

Maneuvering both the eggs and my wobbly son up the back porch stairs, loud voices were heard coming through the screen door. As I stepped into the kitchen, the eggs fell at my feet. An angry pair of emerald eyes blazed into me, searing me to the bone.

"Hello again, Bella," he seethed, before glancing down at the boy by my side.

Instantly, my backbone was steel and I shifted Masen behind me, determined that my son not be a casualty of the upcoming battle.

"Edward," I replied shakily, swallowing the lump in my throat.

What a way to start the day.

.  
>~O.o.O~<br>.

**AN:** I'd really like to continue this! My hands are pretty full at the moment, but once I get some free time, this will definitely be expanded a bit!

Song used:_ Somewhere Out There_ by Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram

Banner located: **tinyurl . com /4yeq55v**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hello there! This second part was written as a thank you for the awesome ladies who donated to support my son is his school's walk-a-thon earlier this year.

I originally wanted to write another chapter or two, before calling this complete, but once I started to write E's pov, the story shifted. We're looking at shorter chapters, updating every two weeks or so. I don't think it'll be too long, maybe 10-12 chapters.

Hope it lives up to expectations! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPOV<strong>_  
><em><strong>...<strong>_

I sat in my pickup, gnawing on my thumbnail and bouncing my leg nervously. I had not seen or heard from anyone in my family in nearly three years, and it was all my own dumbass fault. I never should have let Charlie play on my fears and insecurities. I never should have walked away from my life and the girl I loved, but I listened to her father, and I did just that.

But I'm getting ahead of myself now, aren't I?

My name is Edward Cullen, and I grew up here, just outside of West Yellowstone, Montana. When I was sixteen, I fell in love with the town sheriff's daughter, Bella Swan. We had everything planned—where we'd go to college, getting married in the little chapel where we'd both been baptized, and how we'd move to the city to make use of our degrees.

The night before Bella's eighteenth birthday, that all changed. Her father pulled me aside and read me the riot act—about how no man was good enough for his baby girl, especially not a Cullen. By the time he'd finished berating me, I felt two feet tall. He played on every insecurity I had. Standing there on the porch, I saw a pair of figures moving in the living room. Uneasiness hit me in the chest as I stepped around Charlie to get a better view, not caring about being rude at that point.

That was when I saw them. The girl I loved with all of my heart and her best friend, locked in an embrace, her head resting on his shoulder, and his hands rubbing her back. There was nothing remotely sexual about that scene, but my heart started to beat faster.

"See what I mean, son?" Charlie murmured, motioning towards the window. "She's better off with a good man who has a bright future, not a loser like you."

Bile rose in my throat, and I had to get out of there before I suffocated. I hopped back into my mom's car and backed out of the Swan's driveway like a bat out of Hell.

Shaking my head and stepping back into the present, I swallowed the lump in my throat and stepped out of my truck. My nerves only intensified as I recognized Bella's old clunker. Part of me was excited she was here and still on friendly terms with my family. I ran my hand along a dent in the bumper and smiled, remembering she'd gotten it the day I'd said I loved her for the first time. She'd swerved into her driveway, hitting the mailbox.

Something in the car caught my eye, and my throat went dry. A dark blue and black car seat was strapped in the back; a handful of toys and a blanket were tossed onto the seat next to it. I rubbed my chest, trying to lessen the searing pain I felt there.

She'd moved on. She'd moved on and had a kid. That meant she'd ignored my letters, as erratic as they may have been. She'd ignored my pleas for her to wait for me, to understand that I was trying to make myself better, for her.

Tears stung my eyes, and I felt as if I were going to throw up. I pressed my palms to my eyes and willed away the tears and the heartache. I could focus on that later, when I was alone with a bottle of Jack. Instead, I let anger wash over me. Granted, three years was a long fucking time, and I hadn't given Bella much notice, but we'd planned our future together and said we were it for each other. I guess all our talk of soulmates didn't mean shit once I was gone. Out of sight, out of mind.

I stowed away the anger for now and walked slowly up the steps, ready to knock on the door, when it flung open, and my baby sister threw herself into my arms.

"Eddie," she sobbed, clutching me tightly.

"Allie," I replied gruffly, tears fighting their way back into my eyes.

Before I could blink, she pulled me into the house. I was soon surrounded by my mother and father's arms. No sound was made other than my name, whispered brokenly from their lips, and the sobs that wrenched from our bodies. After a few minutes, we pulled apart to dry our eyes and compose ourselves.

Mom cupped my cheeks, as if she were drinking me in, and scanned my eyes. "Edward," she whispered brokenly. "Why? Where? How?"

Dad chuckled and rubbed her back in comfort. "Give the boy a minute, Ez. He'll tell us when he's ready."

I opened my mouth to speak when I heard the door open behind me and something crash to the floor. My heart started to pound, and I knew immediately who it was by the way the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I turned, and our eyes met. They were the same as I'd remembered, deep and brown, but there was a weariness there that made her seem older than her 22 years.

A movement behind her legs caught my attention, and the anger I felt earlier surged back into my gut.

"Hello again, Bella," I sneered, before glancing down at the kid half-hiding behind her legs.

Her demeanor visibly shifted, and she tucked the child behind her slightly. "Edward," she replied softly, her voice shaking.

"Ehwar?" a small voice piped up.

The boy poked his head around her legs and eyed me curiously. As soon as I got a good look at him, every last breath in my lungs escaped my body at once. The anger I'd felt earlier shifted in nature, but it intensified as I came to realize that this was my son. There was no mistaking that crazy-ass hair and those green eyes. My eyes immediately sought Bella's, and I glared at her hatefully.

How dare she? How fucking dare she! I raged in my head.

Her eyes widened fearfully, and she visibly swallowed.

"You Ehwar?" the boy asked.

All I could do was gaze at him in wonder and nod slowly. He smiled brightly up at me before launching himself at me and wrapping his arms around my legs.

"Daddy!" he cried out joyfully.

I had to take a step back from the force that his small body produced. I squatted down and gently touched his face and hair.

"Hi," I choked out, barely louder than a whisper.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck, holding me tightly. "Mama sayed you be back," he whispered, only loud enough for me to hear.

Confusion slowly began to overtake the rage brewing in my chest. I needed answers, and I needed them yesterday. I looked up just in time to see Bella's eyes roll into the back of head and my father catch her as she fainted.

I sighed and stood up, shifting my son to my hip, and glanced down at him. He looked up at me with worry in his eyes.

"Daddy, waz wrong wit' Mama?" he whispered.

I blinked, and pain hit me right in the chest. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't even know his name. My own goddamned son, and I didn't know his name. My anger toward his mother surged up my throat again.

"She's fine, kiddo. She just needed some rest."

Alice smiled sympathetically at me. "Hey, Masen," she murmured, "why don't you show Daddy your room?"

His eyes never left Dad as Bella was carried past us and up the stairs. "Okay," he mumbled shyly.

My unanswered questions were multiplying by the minute, and the person I needed the answers from was passed out cold.

This was so not how I envisioned my homecoming.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hello my lovies! I've missed you all so much! My computer died right smack in the middle of Hurricane Irene and I ran into some problems getting it fixed. My baby is home now and we're back on track!

If you'll forgive me, I have an important cause to pimp out! Both my awesome beta, ysar, and the love of my fandom life, laurnorder, are both from Texas and dealing with the devastation being reaped upon their state by rampant wildfires. A fandom charity compilation has been set up and I sincerely hope that all of you check it out!

I'll be contributing Chapter 3 of my other story, Comfortably Numb, to the cause. More info on CN's schedule is listed on my profile.

Love, kisses, and big ass hugs to all of you! I really did miss you so much! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 ~<strong> **BPOV**  
><strong>...<strong>

I slowly came to as I was being carried upstairs. Warm arms surrounded me, while my head rested against someone's chest. Not wanting to face anyone just yet, I breathed in softly through my nose. As soon as the sweet, yet tangy smell of his cologne hit me, I immediately relaxed in Carlisle's arms. I'd never felt more safe than in that moment.

Silently counting his steps, I knew we'd entered my room when he made a right halfway down the hall.

"I know you're awake," Carlisle chuckled as he set me down gently on the bed.

I opened my eyes slowly, and tears immediately sprung to my eyesclouded my vision. His grayish blue eyes were full of sympathy and understanding as he pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my shoulders in a tight hug.

"Shh, sweetheart," he cooed. "It's all going to be fine."

"H-how can you say that?" I sobbed. "He-he looked so mad! Why was he so angry? He's the one that left us!"

Carlisle rubbed my back gently, soothing away my anxiety with his touch as well as his words.

"I don't know, Bella, but we'll find out. I'm sure he had his reasons, as irrational as they might be."

I sniffled and scrubbed my hands across my face to dry my tears. "This used to be his room, ; should I move my stuff in with Masen?"

Even though I was trying to be noble, I grimaced internally as I waited for his answer. Yes, this had been Edward's childhood room, but for almost the past three years, it'd become been mine. This was my home; I had nowhere else to go if things became too awkward.

Carlisle pulled back slightly, and looked down at me, his eyes blazing. "Absolutely not. No matter what happens, you are our daughter and this is your home. If he needs a place to stay, he can use one of the guest cottages. He's my son and I love him, but you and Masen mean just as much to us. Never doubt that, sweetheart."

His words were heartfelt, and I knew in my soul that he meant every word.

"I don't want to be the source of any drama, Carlisle."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I think we're a little too late for that, darlin'. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. When you're ready, you two need to sit down and hash everything through. Afterwards, we'll sit down as a family and get our answers as well. We'll move forward from there."

Carlisle cupped my cheek, and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "We'll get through this, side by side."

After he left me alone, I flopped back onto my pillows, staring at the ceiling. Every night for the past three years, I'd hoped and wished and prayed on every star that he'd come home to us. I daydreamed about how he'd show up on our doorstep with flowers and open arms, professing how much he missed us.

Reality dashed all of those dreams when his eyes lit into me with such anger. Hurt and sorrow washed over me as I recalled that look on his face; I'd done nothing to deserve that. The more I thought things through, the more I started to become angry myself.

What a hypocritical bastard!

_He_'s the one who left us!

_We'd _made plans for our future, and he left them all behind to "find himself."

_I _was the one left behind, 19 and pregnant.

"Shit," I murmured to myself. Being angry wouldn't solve anything; it would just make everything more difficult.

Running my hands through my hair, I stood up and made my way to the door, intent on finding Edward. I had so many questions, as I'm sure he did as well. Giggling from next door caught my attention, and I walked over to Masen's room. The sight before me brought tears to my eyes.

Edward sat on the floor, with our son between his legs, as Masen was showing him his prized truck collection. His father's eyes were soft and kind as he listened attentively to while the little boy rambled on and on.

"Mama!" Masen cried out, running over when he noticed me.

Edward's gaze shot up to mine, and immediately a blank mask replaced his features. At least it wasn't blistering anger. I sighed as I unhooked my son's limbs from around my leg, and lifted him into my arms.

"Hey, Mase," I whispered, kissing his head.

"Mama, I was so woraid bout you! Is you ok?"

Masen cupped my cheeks with his little hands, scanning me for injury. I bit my lip to keep from grinning.

"Mama just got dizzy. I'm fine, baby. See?" I asked as I tickled under his arms.

His gasps and giggles filled the room with happy sounds. "Ok, ok! Stop, Mama! I has ta pee!"

Laughing, I set him down on his feet, and he took off running down the hall. I looked over at Edward as I heard the bathroom door close.

"He'll go down for a nap in about an hour, if you want to talk," I murmured, somewhat shyly.

His mask slipped, and I couldn't help but gasp when I saw the desolation in his eyes.

"What the hell happened to us, Bell?" he asked in an anguish-filled voice.

My heart broke, and my arms ached to hold him, like they had every day since he'd left.

"I don't know, Ed, but it damn well hurts."

He was up and hugging me tightly before I could even blink. I knew we had so much to talk about, but right there, in that moment, I was complete.

"Fuck," he whispered. "When I saw the kid shit in your car, my heart shattered. But once I saw him, Christ, it was like looking in a mirror. Why didn't you tell me?" he begged, his voice full of desperation.

Confused lanced through me like a knife. "Don't you think I tried?" I asked incredulously. "Your parents even hired a private investigator, to no avail. I was scared to death to do this all alone, especially after my father found out. He kicked me out when I refused an abortion, and your parents gave me a place to live."

Edward's jaw dropped in shock. "What?" he whisper shouted. "He fucking threw you out?"

His face turned pale, and his eyes widened suddenly. "He never gave you my letters, did he?"

My stomach flipped, pain searing my chest as the puzzle pieces starting fitting together. He _hadn't_forgotten about me. That piece of knowledge sparked a flame of hope in my heart. But, I did my best to hold it back, considering there were so many other questions that needed answering.

"Where did you go? Why didn't you come back sooner?" I asked, desperate for answers.

He opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of Masen's feet hitting the hardwood floors made me hold up my hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry; I should've waited," I apologized. "We'll talk more once he goes to sleep?"

Edward nodded slowly, his eyes still sad and bleak. He turned to the door, and his face lit up just as our son burst through. Seeing this brief interaction between the boys I loved helped the ache in my gut lessen.

I tried to pay attention, ; I really did. But my mind was pulled in so many directions that I soon found myself wandering over to the window, which faced south, toward my father's small spread a few miles away. I had a sinking feeling that my talk with Edward was going to rekindle the bitterness and anger that I'd finally let go of in regards to Charlie.

From the moment he outright demanded I have an abortion and kill my baby, I lost all respect for him. To that day, Mase and I had seen him around town, but he'd never once tried to speak to us or even acknowledge our existence. At some point, I stopped worrying about what Chief Swan thought of us, and started focusing on just living life and loving my son.

Glancing back at the owners of my heart playing together, I felt a surge of dread that this conversation was going to shatter our lives. But hopefully, we'd be able to rise up from the ashes like a phoenix.


End file.
